Oblivious Love
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Judai, a cute brunette, a great duelist, an inspirational motivator, and a hero. But he has one flaw that keeps him from perfection. His Denseness towards anything related to romance. Will that keep him from finding love? Johan x Judai Jesse x Jaden
1. Fever or Lovesickness

**Don't worry, I'm still working on New Memories. Just suddenly got this idea and I wanted to write it. Well if I write it I might as well show everyone too! Anyhow tell me what you guys think of this.**

**Enjoy the chappie! my 3****rd**** fic!**

---------------

**Oblivious Love: Chapter 1- Fever or Lovesickness?**

"School is so boring…" Judai mumbled aloud as he lay back on the roof of Duel Academy, his favorite spot.

Classes just let out and he came here directly, well… Almost directly. He went to find Johan first, searching for the company of his best friend. But after about 15 min or searching, he decided to just lay back on the roof and hope he finds him.

"Ne, Hane Kuriboh, when do you think Johan will find me?"

"Kuri Kuri!" Hane Kuriboh came out to entertain his master.

"Ahaha, that's funny Kuriboh!" Judai said while laughing. "I don't think Johan actually takes that long to go to the bathroom though!"

"I don't take long to do what?"

Judai sat up and turned his head to the right. There he saw his best friend's captivating emerald eyes. They were so deep, so mysterious. Every secret about him, locked within that crystal gaze. Yet, it had the power, to penetrate one's physical form, to gaze upon one's soul, one's secrets, one's past and memories, and maybe, one's future. It made him seem all the more, charming, and a bit, alluring… Not that Judai actually felt that way at all about him. In fact, Judai's psyche was that of a child's.

"Oh, hey Johan!" Judai greeted his friend with a nice warm smile. "And never mind that, Hane Kuriboh just made a joke."

"Ah, I see…" Johan sighed as he sat down next to his best friend. Judai smiled again at him, while Johan smiles back and stares at Judai.

Now although Judai found Johan's eyes to be amazing and mysterious, The European boy always found the Japanese boy's smiles to be enchanting. When he smiles, it lights up the mood, whether someone just felt sad, or whether someone had died. It had that much power, all in that one smile.

That smile, it made him feel so warm inside. Not only that, that smile, he can't help but stare at it transfixed. There's happiness in that smile, and innocence, genuine innocence. That, was the most amazing part, his friend's soul, it was completely white. Completely clean. Not a hint of darkness, not even a bit of mischief.

This person, this Judai… When they first met, he could not decipher him. His past, his future, all hidden behind an impenetrable shield. Innocence. It hid everything about him. It sparked an interest in the boy. And as the weeks went by, he even developed a friendship, one so strong that even if the world was torn asunder, they would never forsake one another.

"Uh… Johan, why are you staring at me?" Judai asked curiously as he cocked his head in confusion.

The bluenette snapped out of his trance-like state as he quickly spun around, when he noticed he felt his face grow warmer. _'Damn it! Why am I blushing?!'_

"Uh Johan, are you alright?"

Johan finally regained his composure as he turned around. "Yea I'm alright Judai"

"Really?" Judai leaned in close, their lips almost touching, as he stared deeply into Johan's eyes, his own eyes, filled with concern for his blue haired friend.

Johan was stunned, Judai had never gotten that close before. Sure they would have physical contact now and then, whether they threw an arm over the other's shoulder, or just high-five. Sometimes, they would even trip and land on one another, but they would just roll around and laugh it off. But this, you can't just laugh it off.

Johan leaned back a bit, to provide some distance between their lips that were just centimeters apart. "I'm fine Judai! Really!" Johan said, hoping to convince the smaller boy.

"I don't think so… Look your face is all red!" The brunette pointed out.

"What?! Oh, well, it's nothing Judai! Really!" The bluenette still continued to convince Judai. Suddenly Johan's eyes widened as he felt something on his forehead. Judai had leaned over and put his forehead to his, checking his temperature.

"Hmmm…" Judai said in contemplation.

Johan immediately blushed a deeper tomato red. It was evident to him that he was blushing even more as he felt his face grow warmer.

"Johan. You were lying! You have a fever; your head is so hot!" Judai exclaimed as he pulled away.

"Judai, I'm fine really I'm fi—

Before he could finish what he was about to say, his vision blurred. He wobbled slightly until his eyes shut and he collapsed.

"J—Johan!" Judai quickly ran over to his best friend as he got on top of him, shaking his shoulders. "Johan! Wake up!"

"Un… Judai…"

Judai's eyes widened and a smile etched itself on his face. "Johan!" his smile faded, as he noticed he was only talking to his sleep. He sighed as he pulled Johan's arm over his shoulder and started heading towards the obelisk dorms. Suddenly, thunder roared. The brunette quickly glanced up at the sky, to see it covered with dark gray clouds, hovering over them, threatening to let all hell loose.

"Great!" Judai said to himself as he continued carrying Johan to his dorms. He continued on the dirt trail, the Obelisk dorms barely in sight. Suddenly, Judai felt something wet hit the end of his nose. He glanced up again, just to meet a downpour of rain.

"Crap!" Judai hastened his pace as he got closer and closer to the obelisk blue dorms. The door slammed open as the worn out brunette struggled to get his friend into the room. Soaking wet, he trudged into the room and placed Johan gently on his bed. Judai fell back in exhaustion.

"Whew! My God… he's heavy…" Judai said exhausted. He took a deep breath and laid still for a couple minutes before sitting up again. He went over to the door and closed it, locking it in the process. Judai then walked over to Johan.

He stared at the figure below him, wet to the bone, shivering from the cold. His face, a pale red.

"Oh no! I can't leave Johan like this!" Judai quickly ran off towards his drawers and found some more clean clothes.

------skipping the details (if you know what I mean)-------

Judai sighed. He finally finished changing Johan and himself. He figured Johan wouldn't mind if he borrowed some of his clothes, although they were a bit big for him. It was a bit roomier and the sleeves went 3 inches past his hands, and he had to roll up the pajama pants a couple times to get it to his ankle. He grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Johan's bedside.

"Okay! I'll make sure Johan gets better!" Judai said determined as he sat on the chair. He watched Johan curiously for about 20min. He glanced towards his digital alarm clock. It read, 9:46 PM. The brunette sighed before turning towards Johan again. His eyes widened as he noticed that he was shivering. Judai quickly pulled the covers up higher, covering parts of his neck and chin. But the shivering didn't stop.

Hastily, Judai ran throughout the room. He opened drawer after drawer until he found another spare blanket. The brunette ran back to Johan's bedside as he threw the blanket over him. He also ran around the bedside, tucking him in. He watched the European boy again, but alas, he was still shivering.

Judai sighed in frustration as he walked over to Johan and put his hand on his cheek. He jumped back in shock. _'He's so cold…'_

----------------------------

'_It's… warm… It feels… so warm…' _Johan stirred a bit. His eyes opened slowly. His blurred vision focused after awhile. He felt better, though a bit weak. Slowly, he glanced around the room. _'Wait… I'm back in my room… How'd I get back?'_

The bluenette dug out a hand from the warm covers and rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't imagining things. _'I really am in my room.' _

Johan sighed. That's when he noticed his sleeve. It wasn't his usual dress shirt. He was afraid of what might be under the covers, so instead, he stuck a hand back beneath the blankets and felt his chest. It wasn't his blazer, he was in his PJ's. He reached around more to make sure, when he felt something warm. His hand hesitantly touched it. His eyes widened as he finally understood what it was. He lifted the covers.

His clothes were completely changed, he was wearing his real PJ's. And next to him, was Judai, his head was snuggled against his chest and arms were wrapped around his waist.

Johan jumped a bit. "J-Judai?!" he yelled in shock.

Judai groaned, as he suddenly sat up and started rubbing his eyes. It took him awhile before he looked around the room. His brown eyes widened as he noticed Johan sitting up, next to him. "Hey Johan! You're up now!"

"J-Judai? How'd I get here?! Why am I not wearing my normal clothes?! Why're you in bed with me?!" Johan stammered out.

Judai put his finger to his chin as he looked up for inspiration. "Oh yea! Uh, I was seeing if you were sick on the roof. You said you weren't but suddenly you fainted. You lied to me!" Judai pointed out as he accused Johan.

"Ahaha… Gomen Judai, but I really thought I wasn't."

Judai just stared at him before he continued. "Well anyway, I started carrying you back to your room when suddenly it started raining. I finally got you to the dorms and dropped you on your bed. We were both wet to the bone so I changed our clothes to let our other clothes dry!"

Johan just stared at him. "D-Did you change everything?"

Judai smiled. "Yup!"

The European just stared in horror, but what made it worse was, that Judai didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. A blush started across his face once again.

Judai quickly turned and gasped. "Johan! Your face is still red! You have to go back to bed!"

Johan didn't care. "Judai! Just answer my last question! Why are you in bed with me?!"

"Oh! Well, I wanted to make sure you got better, so I watched over you. You started shivering and you were so cold. Everything I did didn't seem to do anything. So I got in bed with you to keep you warm!" Judai announced, a bit proudly at his "smarts".

Johan continued to stare at the brunette boy like he was crazy. "Judai…"

"Hmm?" Judai turned his attention back at Johan with a curious look.

"Are you hitting on me?" Johan asked a bit meekly.

Judai raised his hand to his chin, rubbing it. "Uh… What does hitting on mean?"

Johan sighed. "Never mind then…"

"Anyway Johan, go back to bed!"

"Okay… fine…" Johan gave in as he lied down again. He really did feel cold. He really was sick. Did he really have a fever. He started shivering a bit, and his teeth chattered. Suddenly something warm came up behind him and wrapped around him.

"J-Judai?!"

"Johan! You're cold! I'll keep you warm." Judai said as he snuggled his face into Johan's back.

"B-But!"

"No buts!" Suddenly Judai started snickering. "Ehehe… Butts…" He spoke again. "You need to get better so you can play with me when I'm bored! Now go to sleep!" Judai commanded.

Johan sighed again as he gave in. He settled into bed, becoming adjusted to the thought that his best friend was in bed with him to keep him warm, made sense… not really… But just when he had finally become adjusted he was stunned, when Judai slid a bit higher and snuggled his head into Johan's neck.

Judai sighed in content. "Good night Johan."

Johan took awhile as he finally replied, "Good Night Judai."

Judai fell asleep, but Johan had things on his mind. He wasn't actually sick before, he was just blushing that Judai was so close to him. Then why did he faint? Why does he feel sick now? Did he catch a fever already? No… He didn't get sick that easily. Johan quickly glanced back at Judai, the peaceful expression on his face; it caused him to smile warmly.

Suddenly he shot back to reality. _'Wait… Could I be lovesick?'_

--------------

**Tell me what you think! R&R please!**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Really tired right now… too lazy to reply… about midnight right now… enjoy chappie… Sry if you don't like Johan getting beat up but he does in this chappie.**

------------------

**Chapter 2- Misunderstandings**

Johan groaned. His emerald eyes opened slowly, his blurred vision slowly becoming focused. He glanced around, he was in his room. He sighed and started lifting himself up slowly, only to feel a particular weight on him. The European boy quickly glanced down to see the brunette boy holding him by the waist, his head snuggled into Johan's chest.

"J-Judai!" He screamed. He quickly cupped his own mouth, realizing he could've woken him up. The European glanced quickly back at the boy, he was still sleeping. Sighing in relief, he slowly broke out of the smaller boy's embrace. He lifted himself up, when suddenly he heard some struggling and rustling.

"Mm! Mm!" Judai made sounds in his sleep, his arms searching around gently but desperately, looking for that loss of warmth that he held. Johan couldn't help but let a warm smile escape his lips. He quickly took his pillow and set it just in reach of Judai's embrace. The smaller boy unconsciously quickly pulled it back to him as his face snuggled into it. Judai sighed in content as he settled down once again.

His face, it was so peaceful. His eyes shut gently, his hair gently dangling over his head. But wait, there was a stray strand. The bluenette carefully brushed it away.

He looked back to the boy, sleeping serenely. His even steady breathing, the untroubled look on his face. Then those parted lips… those sweet parted lips… those succulent parted lips… beckoning him, calling to him, pleading to him… to come closer… He couldn't help but get stuck in that trance. That forbidden desire, rising up within him. The older boy leaned in closer and closer, inch by inch.

'_No! What are you thinking?! He's your best friend! Why are you doing this?!' _

His thoughts, gave no permission to perform such an act, but he couldn't stop himself. He fell for a trap that was unset.

'_No stop! Don't do anything you will regret… regret… what if I don't regret it… what if…'_

His thoughts trailed off as he leaned even closer his eyes shutting slowly. He could feel the breath on his face. His own lips parted a bit and came even closer. Just millimeters apart… The gaps closing—

(knock knock) "Hey! Johan!"

The bluenette jumped, he snapped back to reality. He stood back and held his hand to his forehead as he stared at the figure lying on the bed. "Oh my god… What was I about to do?"

(knock) "Hey Johan! You there?!"

Johan sighed as he headed towards the door. He opened it slowly to reveal a shorter bluenette.

"Oh, hey Sho, what's up?" Johan said a bit sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Johan! I was wondering if you could help me with my deck!" Sho said happily holding out his deck.

"Ah… Sorry Sho, not now. I'm still a bit tired."

"Oh…" Sho looked down, a bit disappointed. "Okay then…"

"I'm sorry, maybe later in the afternoon?" Johan said, hoping to cheer him up.

"Okay!" Sho said happily again.

Johan smiled, then Sho smiled, until they heard a sound coming from inside.

"Johan, Johan! come back, I need you…"

Sho jumped a bit. "Johan, who's that? Is that, Aniki?"

"Well uh…"

"Johan! I want you to give it to me! I can handle it! I'm ready now! I want you Johan… I've wanted you for so long…"

"A-Aniki?! J-Johan! What are you doing to him?!"

Johan quickly shook his head. "Sho! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh my god! You took advantage of Aniki's innocence! Don't worry Aniki, I'll be back with help!" Without warning, Sho then turned and ran off.

"Sho! Grrr…" Johan turned around frustrated as he walked over to Judai. "Judai! What the hell did you… do… that… for…"

Judai was still on the bed, eyes closed. He was talking in his sleep.

"But still! Why is he dreaming about that in the first pla—

"Johan! I want you! I want you to gimme the damn ice cream already! I can handle it all! I can finish it! Come back with my ice cream Johan…" Judai yelled in his sleep.

Johan was stunned, stunned at his immaturity! He sighed as he decided to wake him up. He placed a hand on Judai's shoulder as he gently shook him while calling his name. "Judai… Judai… wake up…" He cooed gently.

Judai stirred a bt as his eyes opened slowly. Once again, he sat up abruptly while rubbing his eyes. He turned around to notice Johan next to him. "Oh hey Johan! Are you feeling better today?"

"Uh yea, listen Judai. You said some things in your sleep and Sho thought I was doing some bad stuff to you. I need you to explain it to him."

"Whoa really? Well okay then, but first I need to get dressed." Judai replied.

Johan nodded as he too got new clothes and headed to the restroom to change.

They both stretched their rested muscles as they headed towards the door. Johan grabbed the knob and turned it when Judai suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Johan."

"Yea?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any ice cream would you? I've got this major craving!"

Johan didn't reply, he fumed as he stomped outside.

"What, What did I do wrong? Johan! I'm sorry!" Judai pleaded as he followed Johan outside. He caught site of him when suddenly he was lifted in the air.

"Don't worry Aniki! We'll take care of you-don!"

"Yea! We won't let Johan run off when he took advantage of you!"

"Sho? Kenzan? Take advantage of?" Judai stammered as he was being kidnapped.

-----(back with Johan)----

"Ugh!" Johan grunted as he was shoved up against the wall of the dorms. He winced.

"You sick bastard!" Majyome screamed. "I thought we could trust you!"

"You made Judai trust you! How can you live with such a guilty conscience?!" Asuka accused, anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Uh, guys lemme explain!"

"WE don't want any of your damn excuses!" Majyome yelled.

"You probably weren't even really friends with Judai! You only wanted him to fulfill your sick needs! You only liked him for his body!" accused Asuka even further.

"What?! I'm not even gay!"

"SHUT IT!"

"We want you to apologize to Judai!"

"But I didn't even do anything! AH!" Johan cried out in pain as Manjyome socked him in the gut.

"Ah! Er!" Johan shrieked again as Asuka slapped him hard twice.

Manjyome raised his hand to strike again. "Wait! I can explain! Just hear me out! He came over to my room!"

"Hell! Then how'd you get him in bed with you?!" Manjyome said assertively.

"I was sick!" Johan screamed out.

Majyome settled down, his fist relaxing. "You were sick?"

"JOHAN!!!" The three of them turned their head to see Judai running towards them. Judai saw Johan on the ground and ran faster and got by his side. "Johan! Are you alright?!"

Johan attempted to smile. "Yea… I'm okay Judai…"

Judai then turned to Asuka and Manjyome. "How could you two! How could you do this to Johan! You know he's my best friend!"

Judai was starting to escalate when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet Johan's kind gaze. "It's okay Judai… They didn't know…"

"But…"

"It's okay really!"

"Jun! Asuka-san!" Sho screamed as he and Kenzan came running to them.

"Sho! What the hell is going on?!"

--------(explaining the situation)--------

"What?! You misheard the situation?!" Jun shrieked.

"Ehehe… sorry…" Sho said nervously.

"BAKA!" Majyome yelled as he smacked Sho upside the head.

He and Asuka then turned to Johan. "Gomenasai Johan…"

"Ah, it's okay, you guys did it for Judai. I would've done the same thing if I knew someone took advantage of my- I mean Judai like that…"

Judai's eyes opened wide when he heard those words. He started feeling warm inside. _'What… he actually said that about me…He called me his… No it's normal behavior, he'd save me and I'd save him. We're just friends, that's all… But… what's this other feeling?'_

Johan stared at Judai curiously. "Hey Judai, something wrong?"

Judai snapped out of it as he smiled and replied, "Nah, was just thinking about something."

"Oh, Okay then…"

"Well as an apology to Johan, why don't we go to the beach?" suggested Asuka.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed in unison except Judai and Johan.

"You okay with that Judai?"

"Yea, I'll go if you go Johan!"

"Well then it's settled! To the beach!" said Manjyome as everyone followed.

"Hey Johan…" Judai said as he ran up to him.

"Hmmm…"

"I'm still curious about yesterday… What does 'hitting on' mean?"

Johan felt his face grow hotter. "It's nothing! Forget it!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Fine… But can you at least tell me why your face is red again?"

Johan blushed a deeper red as he hastened his pace faster, trying to walk passed Judai. "It's n-nothing!"

"Johan! Tell me already!" And with that Johan ran off, not far behind was Judai. Judai seemed happy right now and a bit curious. But, in the main thoughts of his mind. _'That feeling… what is it?'_

---------------

**R&R please! Also no updates until The Key 2 Eternity's Limits updates ****Fake A Smile**** or ****High School Drama****. I was about to add GX café alone with the list but surprisingly, she updated on her own… Also when I say no updates, that's for both stories! I'm running out of reading material. I get bored too you know!**


	3. That'

**yay! ty for all the reviews. Anyway I know I said I wouldn't update but… I really hate keeping people waiting… so yea… some of you already know that the last time I did this. Anyway I still would like The Key 2 Eternity's Limits to update SOON!**

**greatkid4869- Ahaha, Judai is cute. And stupid xD**

**Quibblez- glad you think it's cute**

**yumi2482- Happy you like my story!**

**KyoxSakiFan- Ahahahaha, I was laughing while I was typing that, took me about 10 min just to type up those few lines. Anyway glad you like my story, I hope you update soon!**

**Koneko Mikagami- Lol… I always look forward to your reviews, they're always entertaining and motivate me everytime. And sorry, I ate all the ice cream :P but you will get this chappie!**

**Saiyuki- Lol, glad you think it's funny, and well, the new chappie is here!**

**iluvroxasXII- zzzz I failed inequalities, still managed to get an A- though… anyway ty for liking the story. As for the picture, I'll let you decide what to draw, I don't have much of an imagination… Well I guess that's a lie cuz of the story, just draw whatever you want!**

**Lunarspirit- sorry! no ice cream for you:P**

**adinda-chan- glad you think it's awesome and funny xD**

**Sigh… Enjoy the Chappie!**

---------------

**Chapter 3- 'That'**

"Aaaaah finally! The beach!" Sho and Judai exclaimed at they jumped up into the air and immediately began running into the sand.

Asuka giggled, while Johan and Kenzan just smiled. Jun just 'hmphed' as he continued walking.

"Yay! Let's go swim!" yelled Judai as he ran towards the water. Suddenly he was yanked back by an arm. He turned around to see who it was to meet with emerald-green eyes.

"Haha, Judai, you forgot to change into your swimming trunks" Johan said.

"Oh yea!"

Jun coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well Asuka will change over there" Jun directed towards the woman's restroom. "And We'll change over there." He then pointed to a restroom on the opposite side that was labeled for men.

"Agreed." Asuka stated plainly.

The boys and Asuka left as they went their separate ways.

"So… Aniki… you were talking in your sleep earlier right?" Sho questioned with a curious look on his face.

Judai cocked his head innocently to the side. "Yea… So?"

"What were you dreaming about exactly?"

"Well… I was dreaming about Johan taking my ice cream! He wouldn't give it back!" Judai suddenly turned around and pointed at Johan. "You big meanie!"

"What?!" Johan said shocked. "What did I do?!"

"You took my ice cream!"

"That was your own dream!"

"You still took my ice cream though! And you didn't give it back to me!"

Johan sighed in defeat. He began in a sarcastic tone, "Well, Judai, I'm sorry for taking your ice cream in _your_ dream."

"Apology accepted!" Judai said happily as he glomped Johan.

Johan instantly started blushing as Sho and Kenzan watched, they too seemed to have blushes on their faces too. Jun just ignored them while he kept walking.

Johan cleared his throat as he regained his composure, Judai still keeping him in his tight embrace. "Uh… Judai, you realize I was being sarcastic right?"

Judai broke away, a curious look in his face. "Uh… sarcastic?"

All but the ignorant Jun sweat-dropped. "Aniki-don, you don't know what sarcasm is?"

"Nope!" Judai said as he cheered.

Sho just sighed. "Well, Aniki, Sarcasm is when someone says a phrase in a particular way, usually noticeable in the change of their tone, thus changing it, implying it to make it mean the opposite of what the phrase meant before."

Judai held his finger to his chin, trying to decipher it.

Johan sighed as he held his forehead with his hand. "Okay Judai, what bits didn't you get?"

"Uh, phrase, particular, change of tone, thus, implying, and the." Judai said as he counted his fingers to make sure he got them all.

Sho was about to re-explain it, when suddenly something in his pocket rang. He quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out his PDA. He gasped as he read the message.

"Kenzan! We have to go now! The Ra ceremony is today!"

"Crap! We're gonna be late-don! Bye Aniki, Johan, Jun!" Kenzan finished as Sho jumped onto his shoulders.

"Go Kenzan go!" And with that they raced off.

"Hmm… wonder what that was about… " Judai said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea me too… Hey Jun, you've been quiet for awhile… and why are you walking so fast?" Johan asked.

"Well unlike the oblivious one there and his somewhat smarter twin, I have an Asuka wearing a bikini to gaze at!" Jun said a bit surprisingly proudly as he hurried faster to the changing rooms.

Johan sighed as Judai had a questionable look on his face. "Ne, Johan, what does Jun mean? What's so special about Asuka wearing a bikini?"

Johan opened his mouth, like he was about to explain it, when suddenly he closed it. "You wouldn't understand Judai…"

"Tell me!"

"Judai… if you don't know what hitting on means, you wouldn't have a clue about the bikini part."

"And who's fault is it not telling me what 'hitting on' means?!"

The bluenette groaned as he shook his head in denial. "Anyway Judai, go ahead and change."

"Whoa!" Judai looked up to notice they were already at the restrooms. Suddenly Jun popped out, already changed, wearing black and gray swimming trunks. "Wow! Jun you change fast!"

"Of course! You guys were just busy chatting all day! I have some eye-candy to get to!" And with that he ran off as a cloud of sand followed.

"Well I guess I'll go change." Judai said as he walked into the restroom. He came out about 3 min later.

Johan found himself unable to tear his eyes away from him. The Japanese boy wore nothing but red swimming trunks. He now had a good clear view of his body. His skin was nice and tanned, chest and abs slightly toned, and his arms and legs had a small build. _'Oh my god… he's…'_

Judai suddenly stretched, his arms stretching outwards to his sides as he bent his head back, coincidentally into a sexy position.

'_Delicious…'_

"Ah! I think I felt my bone crack…" Judai sighed in content as he opened his eyes to see Johan gaping at him. "Uh, Johan… why are you staring at me?"

The European gasped as he spun around, realizing how long he had been staring at him. _'Damn it! He's my best friend, why the hell do I feel like this around him now?! It's not like I haven't seen a shirtless guy before…' _

"Uh… Johan, you alright?"

Johan quickly spun around again. "Yea! I'm alright…"

"Well anyway, why don't you go change now?" Judai stated.

"Oh yea. Well I was planning to go to the beach today anyway so I dressed out in my trunks."

Johan then slipped out of his pants and kicked them off, revealing blue swimming trunks underneath. Suddenly, Judai's eyes were glued to Johan. He found himself unable to look away. He was mesmerized by every one of his movements. Johan threw off his blazer as he then slowly began to unbutton his dress shirt. It opened up completely as Johan took it off and threw it with the rest of his clothes.

Judai continued staring. The removal of the dress shirt revealed Johan's silky smooth skin, and his nicely toned abs and chest. Judai didn't have any idea why he was attracted to those parts of his body, but his mind was no longer focused on that. His mind was interrupted when he felt something in particular, start becoming hard underneath his swimming trunks.

"Ah, those clothes get really stuffy on a hot day like this. Uh… Judai, why are you staring at me?"

Judai then looked up again, hand holding his chin. "I don't know… for some reason I couldn't stop watching you take your clothes off…"

"What?!" Johan blurted out in shock as he fell over.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Asuka said as she walked over. She had a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head, and wore a two piece pink and white bikini.

"Oh well I was talking about how I couldn't stop watching Jo-

"NOTHING! Nothing at all!" Johan blurted out before Judai could finish his sentence.

The brunette as well as Asuka stared at Johan curiously, but both shrugged it off at the same time and ignored it.

"Hey Asuka, I thought Jun was with you? Where is he?" Judai asked a bit curiously.

"Oh him?" Asuka said in an annoyed tone. "He's over there" She motioned them to walk next to her as she pointed.

Johan got up, and with Judai, walked to her side as they looked at the direction where she was pointing. There was Jun, whole body buried in sand except his head, which was red and black from bruising. He was unconscious and a crab had gripped his nose and wouldn't let go.

"Well he should be fine, as long as he wakes up before high tide comes in." Asuka said simply as she began walking off.

"Uh… Asuka what did he do anyway?" Judai asked curiously.

"Well the little pervert gaped at me once I came out of the changing rooms." Asuka then glared at Judai, "Much like what you're doing now…"

"Wuh? What's wrong with looking at you?"

Suddenly, Johan noticed Asuka's eyebrow twitch. He quickly ran over and pulled Judai a bit farther away from Asuka. "Okay… Asuka… you know Judai… he doesn't know what he's talking about…"

"What? I just don't see why Jun had to get beat up like that while staring at Asuka. It's not like she's anything special."

That did it. Asuka fumed as she marched towards Judai. Her eyes were red, filled with malice.

"Judai! Run!" Johan screamed as he grabbed Judai by the hand and started pulling.

"Aaah! Slow down! Why are we running?!"

"Cuz you pissed off Asuka!"

"Why? just from staring at her? I don't see any reason why anyone would want to stare at her anyway!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Asuka roared, picking up the pace and slowly catching up to Johan.

"HOLY CRAP! Judai! You idiot!"

------------------

5 hours of running for their lives later

The sky was getting darker as Johan and Judai were back in their regular clothes. They were walking next to each other. The only difference was that Judai was walking upright and Johan was slouched from exhaustion.

"Judai… Why did you have to make her so angry?" Johan panted out. "Because of that, the time we spent at the beach was all focused on saving our asses!"

"I still don't see why she was so angry… I don't understand women…"

Johan just sighed as he and Judai kept walking. The bluenette started staring upwards. "Hey Judai, the night sky is beautiful isn't it?"

The Japanese boy looked up to see what the European was talking about. It was a breath-taking sight. The pitch black night sky, littered with shiny, sparkling starts. The moon was completely round and full. "Wow! It is beautiful!" Judai exclaimed excitedly.

Johan then turned his head to look at Judai. He couldn't help but smile at his innocent face. Such a gift and a curse. Naive and innocent. _'The sky is beautiful… but not as beautiful as you… wait… What the hell did I just think?!'_

"Johan? Why are you staring at me?"

Johan jumped. "Uh… No reason!"

Judai just sighed. "Well you've been doing that a lot lately… Can't help but think something's up…"

Johan's eyes opened in realization. _'He's right… Something is up… Why would I think of Judai like that, and throughout the whole day…'_

Johan just sighed as he gave up deciphering his thoughts when they hit the fork in the road. He paused and turned to Judai, who also did the same. "Well looks like this is where we separate."

"Well actually, I was wondering if I can come over again" Judai said while smiling.

Johan looked at Judai with a quizzical look on his face. "Um, sure, my dorm is always opened for you… But can I ask why?"

Judai then started rubbing his chin. "Well… I dunno why, but I really like being around you Johan."

The European stepped back a bit, as a blush spread across his face. "Well, uh… Thanks I guess. I like being around you too, Judai."

Judai just smiled when suddenly he grabbed Johan's hand. "Come on Johan!"

The bluenette blushed a deeper red upon contact with their hands. But slowly he came out of shock as he and his 'friend' ran together back to the obelisk dorms. They both laughed along the way. No one told a joke, or even made a wise remark. They were simply laughing, because they were happy. With one another.

------------

About 10 min later, in Johan's room.

Judai was just sitting on the ground Indian-style as he watched Johan pull out a spare mattress.

"Ah there!" Johan exclaimed as he patted his hands together. He stood up to look at his work.

"Hey Johan…"

"Yea?" The European replied, still looking at the mattress.

"What that mattress for anyway?" Judai asked curiously.

"Well, you sleep on my bed while I sleep on this mattress."

Judai cocked his head in confusion. "Why?"

Johan turned and faced Judai. "Well, I can't let a guest sleep on just a mattress on the ground, so you'll take my bed."

"No I mean, why do you even need to take out an extra mattress?"

This time, Johan cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, we could just sleep on the same bed like last time…"

Johan instantly blushed again. "Wh-What?! NO!"

Judai looked at Johan with a puzzled look on his face. "Why not?

"J-just because!"

The brunette sighed as he changed into his PJ's and got into bed. "Eh… Johan you're not giving a very good reason! Well anyway I refuse to sleep here on this bed unless you come on with me!"

Johan stumbled back and tripped onto the mattress on the floor. "W-Why?!"

"Well Johan, you're my best friend! You don't want me to sleep on the floor, and I don't want you to either!" Judai said as if it was an obvious thing.

"But!"

"NO BUTS!!!" Judai suddenly started giggling again. "Hehe… butts…"

Johan just sighed as he got up and dusted himself off. "Judai you can be so immature at times…"

Judai looked up again and stopped giggling. "What does immature mean?"

Johan just turned around and walked to the wall. He placed his two arms against the wall. Suddenly he started thumping his head on the wall. About a good 5 times, he stopped and turned around back to Judai. "Ignore what it means Judai…"

"Anyway, come to bed Johan!" Judai spoke happily as he raised the covers with one hand, inviting Johan in.

Johan stared in horror. _'Oh god…' _Judai was in his PJ's, but part of his shirt was slightly lifted, to reveal his slightly toned abs. The skin nicely tanned. And the way he held the covers up with one hand, it definitely looked _very_ inviting. _'Damn it! he looks so molest-able right now! … Why am I thinking about raping my best friend?!'_

Johan covered his eyes as he walked towards the bed and slowly slid in. "Yay! Johan got in bed with me!"

"Judai… please don't say it like that…"

"Why not?"

"Just don't!" Johan said as he turned to face away from Judai.

He was planning to doze off when suddenly he felt Judai get up. He turned around to see Judai sitting up, a troubled look on his face. "Judai what's wrong?"

"Hey Johan… something weird happened to me today."

Johan sat up and threw an arm over Judai and pulled him in close. "Alright Judai, what happened?"

"Well… Today at the beach…"

"Mm hmm?"

"Well, my private part got hard…"

Johan froze instantly. He still managed to turn his head slowly as it twitched, to face Judai. "Uh… W-What did you say?"

Judai looked down, a blush on his face. He began again in a slightly more embarrassed tone and meekly spoke, "My private part got hard…"

Johan suddenly remembered that Asuka was in a very revealing bikini. He took in a deep breath, and cleared his throat. He spoke in a nervous tone. "Well Judai, when you look at women, who are wearing less clothes than usual, uh boys' um… 'private parts' get hard. It is perfectly normal for a guy your age.

"Really?" Judai looked at Johan with an interested face.

"Yea"

"Does it happen to you?" Judai asked curiously.

"Well uh…" Johan averted his gaze as he scratched his head nervously. "Yes but not often…" _'Crap… I have a hard on right now…'_

Johan quickly turned the opposite way facing Judai again, hoping he wouldn't notice his erection. "Anyway, go to sleep Judai!"

"Fine…"

But just before the European could sigh in relief, he felt arms wrap around him. "Judai?!"

"What? I like hugging you when we sleep! It makes me feel happier!" Judai said plainly with a smile on his face. "I don't know why it does, but hey it works! You don't mind do you?"

Johan just sighed. "Well, if it helps you sleep… then sure I guess…"

"Yay! Arigato Johan!" Judai then scooted up and snuggled his face into Johan's neck. "Oh wait, Johan, you know what we were talking about earlier?"

"Yea?"

"I still don't really get it…"

Johan then got a quizzical look on his face as he turned around in bed to face Judai, who took the time to snuggle into Johan's chest. The bluenette chose to ignore the brunette's actions and continued asking. "What didn't you get Judai?"

"Well, you said when boys look at a girl 'that' happens sometimes."

"Yea…"

"Well, when 'that' happened, it was when I was watching you take your shirt off."

Johan froze in his spot.

"Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Good night Johan!" Judai concluded while he snuggled deeper into Johan's chest.

But Johan took awhile to reply, "Good night… Judai…" Johan was still stunned like that. A frightened expression was plastered onto his face. He was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment…

-------------

**Ahahahaha! I personally think I did a great job on the ending. Anyway R&R! also if someone could review chapter 2 if you haven't already. I have 9 reviews for that… and I hate the number 9… yes it's a pet peeve, someone please make it a 10… Well Review!**


	4. Irresistible Desires

**Izumi-kun- Ahahaha, more tempting things in this chappie**

**Surprises for Sister Uchiha- Lol… Judai is stupid**

**decoratedxemergencee- glad you like the story, probably gonna add a lemon at the end**

**Icewaker- lol, Judai doesn't even know he's a perv in this chap**

**yang003- lol… Johan can't explain to him what's going on in this chap**

**Quibblez- I need to make him dense. That's what makes the story funnier. And his density is part of the main conflict, whether or not he'll be able to understand love and sex and whatnot**

**adinda-chan- Ahaha yes poor Johan**

**Koneko Mikagami- yea… I hate writing about characters other than my own characters and Judai with Johan. Hence in new memories, everyone is kicked out besides the twin J's and my butlers, and Alicia**

**iluvroxasX11- lol Judai is stupid. Hope you send me the piccie soon!**

**Chaotic Blades- Monday makes everyone slow… Glad you like my story**

**Saiyuki729- Judai being oblivious is funny. That's what started this whole story. I realized him being oblivious could add hilarious situations as well as some romantic conflict**

**Mazeru Okinata- Ahahah, he is cute. Glad you like my story**

**yumi2482 nods yes he is naïve at times**

**heavenstar72- pencil around your thumb? wtf? anyway glad you like it, u update soon! (more fluff btw, there hasn't been much in the last chapter XD)**

**Johan's Angel- happy you love it**

**KyoxSakiFan- No, stop it! Stop complimenting about the story being funny. I just added some random events to make it funny! gestures you to keep complimenting**

**Aha! Finally… lots of reviews on this one. On with the story!**

-----------------

**Chapter 4- Irresistible Desires**

Morning came slowly, as the sun shone through the windows of the obelisk dorms. A stray ray of light shot into Johan's room and landed on his serene face. Johan opened his eyes slowly, quickly raising a hand to his face to block out the light. He squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness and sighed. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the small brunette, clinging to him, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Judai's face was so peaceful as he slept, and Johan couldn't help but let a small smile escape his lips.

Judai suddenly stirred as he opened his beautiful brown eyes. He yawned as he stretched upwards, then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sleep well Judai?" Johan asked curiously, the small smile still on his face.

Judai turned to look at Johan and a smile graced his lips instantly, "Yup! I always sleep well when I'm with you!"

Johan just smiled. He was use to these random comments Judai has given him. He finally decided to accept them as they come. He hoped the one he got last night about 'that' would be the end of the REALLY weird ones.

He was wrong…

What Judai told him about last night…

Will not even compare to what comes next…

They just stood there, smiling at each other, when suddenly Judai's eyes opened in some sort of realization. He threw the covers off him suddenly as he scooted higher and sat onto the pillow, looking at the bed sheets below him.

"AAAAH!!! I THINK I PEED MYSELF!!!" Judai screamed. He quickly covered his mouth with one hand as he blushed, and began nervously looking towards Johan's direction. "Gomen Johan…" Judai murmured weakly.

Johan just smiled and patted Judai's head. "Shikata ga nai…"

The brunette suddenly started pouting, "What do you mean 'Shikata ga nai?!' You meanie! Just because I act like a kid doesn't mean I pee my pants like one!"

The European just smiled as he got a paper towel that was on the night stand next to his bed and started wiping the bed sheets.

But suddenly, his eyes opened in curiosity, realizing that it wasn't pee, since there was no foul odor. He lifted the towel slowly, to see that the liquid wasn't watery, but a sticky substance, as a strand of it was evident. It was clear, but had some spots of white in it. The bluenette's eyes opened even wider (if that was even possible) and backed away in shock.

'_That… That's not pee!' _Johan then turned to Judai who had a nervous look. "Uh, Judai, go change right now…"

The brunette lingered for a bit before he finally agreed and left for the restroom. "Hai… Johan…"

Almost instantly, Johan had the blankets off the bed and pulled off the bed sheets, and almost immediately flown it to the laundry basket. He sighed when suddenly Judai came back in the room.

"I'm done Johan!" Judai said happily as he ran over and glomped Johan.

Johan pried him off and started asking. "Uh Judai… You didn't dream anything weird did you?"

Judai tilted his head upwards a bit in thought as he pondered on that subject. "Oh yea! I did have a weird dream! It was _really_ weird!"

"Well what was it?"

"Well, there was two of me!"

"Two of you?"

"Well, not really, but I was watching me"

"Oh… like a movie?"

"Yea! Well anyway, I was with you…"

"Uh-huh…."

"And we were both nakey!"

Johan stumbled back and landed onto the mattress. "Wh-What?! Naked?!"

"Uh-huh! Well uh… I can't really remember the rest…"

"What? Are you sure? You didn't remember what happened after that?"

"Well it would help if I could move us around to show what I dreamed…"

Johan nodded, agreeing with Judai's plan. "Okay sure… So… we were naked… Judai I don't have to take my clothes off do I?"

Judai giggled. "Hehehehehehehehe… You don't _have _to… But you can…"

Johan blushed madly as he turned around. "J-Judai?! Why are you thinking like that?!"

"Thinking like what?" Judai said as he cocked his head in confusion to the side innocently.

"Like a gay perv!"

"Uh… What does gay perv mean?"

Johan just shook his head in disbelief. "Well move me to fit your dream…"

Judai nodded as he made Johan crawl on the bed.

"Okay then! As for me!" Judai suddenly jumped in front of Johan, and slid his butt down to meet the hem of Johan's pants; he quickly tossed his legs over Johan's shoulders and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck. "I was like this!"

Johan couldn't do anything but stare at Judai in both fright and desire. He mustered all the mental strength he had to hold back the biggest nosebleed he ever had.

'_Oh my god… he's right there… in front of me… I w-want to… I r-really d-do… I don't think I can hold back…NO! He's your best friend! He's a guy as well as innocent. He has no idea what this position is for! You cannot rape him!' _

Johan's face was twisted in confusion, as the battle in his head continued. But it was silenced when Judai spoke.

"Hehe! In my dream, it looked like fun! I was moaning a lot, but I seemed to enjoy it! We should try it out sometime!" The brunette called out randomly, a genuine smile on his face.

Johan just backed off. He slowly crawled off the bed and walked over to the wall. There he stood.

"BAM!" Johan's head made a huge sound while colliding with the wall. He kept hitting his head on the wall repeatedly. Judai sat up on the bed and watched curiously as Johan started saying things that had the same rhythm with the banging.

"Do not rape Judai! Do not rape Judai! Do not rape Judai! Do not rape Judai!"

"Johan?" Judai asked curiously.

The European turned around slowly to face Judai, a red spot on his forehead.

"Yea Judai?"

"Well, I don't really know what rape means… buts you're my best friend, I want you to be happy. So if you want to rape me, go ahead!" Judai grinned widely. Thinking he was being generous. He just didn't know _how_ generous he was being.

Johan's jaw dropped to the floor. Abruptly he regained his composure and turned back to face the wall. At the rate of a jackhammer he continued to bang his head on the wall even faster, chanting those 4 words with more assertive force.

"DO NOT RAPE JUDAI! DO NOT RAPE JUDAI! DO NOT RAPE JUDAI! DO NOT RAPE JUDAI!"

The oblivious boy watched curiously as his friend continued banging his head on the wall, practically screaming out the words he was chanting before. Suddenly, 2 duel spirits appeared next to him. They settled on Judai's lap as they looked at Johan curiously.

"Kuri? Rubi?" The spirits asked in unison.

"I don't know what Johan is doing either… Hane Kuriboh, Ruby. Well I think he's going to be here for awhile, so you guys go ahead and play."

"Kuri Kuri!"

"Rubi!"

And off the little Duel Sprites went, bounding out the door of the room.

Judai sighed as he turned back to face Johan, who was still banging his head.

"DO NOT RAPE JUDAI! DO NOT RAPE JUDAI!"

The brunette watched dumbfounded, when suddenly he noticed the wall's paint starting to crack. Quickly, that area of the wall was stripped of paint and the wood underneath it started to crack. Without warning, the bluenette struck the wall with his head one last time, and a hole formed. He panted heavily as he turned around to face the brunette. He looked exhausted and tired. Also, there was a tiny spot of blood, trickling from his forehead.

"Johan… you done now?" Judai asked cautiously.

The bluenette nodded. He sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Judai. "Sorry about that little episode there…"

The brunette just smiled as he took a damp cloth and dabbed Johan's head.

"Arigato Judai."

Suddenly, Judai stood up on his knees as he got closer to Johan, face to face. He used his hand and brushed away the hair covering the European's face, as he kissed the red spot on Johan's forehead.

He pulled away as he smiled cutely. But all Johan could do was stare in shock. A blush was on his face as he held the spot Judai kissed. "J-Judai… Did you just k-kiss my forehead?"

Judai nodded as he replied. "Yup! I was always told kisses make boo boo's better. You may think I'm stupid (no duh) but I do know that kisses are something special, and should only be shared with someone you find special. And for me, that's you, Johan."

The bluenette's gaze softened as he heard these words. He stared deeply into the loving brown eyes that gazed back at him adoringly. He couldn't say anything but one word.

"Judai…"

The said brunette just smiled as he jumped off the bed and walked halfway to the door and turned his head back at Johan. "Come on! Let's go get breakfast!" And with that he ran off.

Johan just kept sitting on the bed. He faced the ground, one arm with elbow resting on his knee and the hand holding his forehead. He spoke in a quiet voice. "Judai… I realize now I have a crush on you, yes a boy… But… I think I feel something more than a crush…"

He sighed and shook his head as he tried to think harder. His eyes widened as he finally realized what it was. "Judai, do I love you?"

----------------

Japanese Glossary!

Gomen- sorry

Ne- Hey

Arigato- Thank You

Shikata ga nai- It can't be helped

**Ahahaha! Yes finally done. Anyway, for those who haven't figured it out, I have a writer's block for the plot of New Memories… Can't think of anything to continue what I wrote. If u have any ideas, plz PM me. DO NOT PUT IT IN REVIEWS! PM ME TO GIVE IDEAS.**

**anyway… R&R!!!**


	5. Realization

**YamiAlexyuta- Yay! glad you thought it was funny! New Memories will be updated after I finish this story.**

**Saiyuki729- Ahahaha, I needed to give him a boo boo on his head somehow! And that worked perfectly!**

**yang003- Lol lemon will be at the end of the story**

**Mazeru Okinata- Yay! Glad you love it! And silly is good, we need more whimsy in stories!**

**Chaotic Blades- Lol glad you thought it was good. and I love saying nakey!**

**Koneko Mikagami- He's not as innocent as he thinks! It's just cuz he's well… stupid… **

**yumi2482- I like that part too!**

**KyoxSakiFan- Really?! You too? I thought I was the only one!**

**Quibblez- Told you! Anyway, happy you like my story!**

**hermione494- him being oblivious is funny. Also there's gonna be a lemon at the end of the chapter.**

**heavenstar72- WHOA! wow those people have no lives… I swear, the pencil led is iron while they're hands are actually just a huge magnet. No way they can do that… Without making a mistake. Hurry with your chappie please!**

**Ahahaha! Well New Memories will be updated after this story is finished. Thank The Key 2 Eternity's Limits for the great ideas she gave me. Enjoy the chappie!**

------------------------

**Chapter 5- Realization**

---------

'_What… What is this feeling?_

_---------_

"Judai! Wait up!" Johan yelled. The brunette turned around and saw his European friend running toward him.

_---------_

_I know he is special to me… but why did I feel like kissing him on the forehead?_

_--------_

"Jeez…" Johan panted as he caught up. "You could've waited for me to change you know!"

Judai smiled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ahaha, gomen Johan-kun." _'Wait… did I just call him Johan-kun?'_

_---------_

_I feel happy when I'm with him, and I feel horrible without him…_

_--------_

"Wah? Judai, what's with the honorifics? I thought we were friends!" Johan screamed while freaking out.

_--------_

_I think about him all the time._

_--------_

"No! No! We're still friends! It just kind of slipped out… But Johan-kun… I actually like the sound of that. How bout we make that my special nickname for you?"

_-------_

_It feels so great to be with him…_

_-------_

The bluenette grumbled. "But if we use honorifics, we won't seem like good friends…"

"Oh Johan-kun! Don't be that way! Everyone knows we're best friends!"

"Fine… But I get to make a nickname for you too!"

---------

_Yet a feeling of depression is always there…_

_---------_

"Okay fine, so what will it be?" Judai asked curiously.

"Let's see, I don't wanna use kun again… Not gonna use san or senpai… How bout… Judai-chan? Ju-chan! That's more like it!"

The brunette blushed madly as he backed up a bit. "Ch-Chan?! Johan! That's for girls!"

_---------_

_and I don't know why…_

_---------_

Johan snickered. "Correction. Usually for girls! It can also be used for intimate friends! And if anyone mistakes it for girl. Doesn't really matter does it?"

---------

_Why…_

_---------_

"What?! Why wouldn't it matter?!" Judai protested.

---------

_Why do I feel like this about him?_

_---------_

Johan smirked as he whispered in a very low tone. "Because you, _Ju-chan_, are cuter than girls… That title is more fitting for you than any girl I met…"

Judai just stared at Johan, he was speechless, unmoving. Paralyzed on that very spot. He was filled with so many emotions. That was probably the best and most honest sounding compliment about himself he's ever heard. Well, one that didn't involve dueling.

---------

_What… What is this feeling? Why can't I understand it?!_

_---------_

The Japanese boy was so deep in thought, he didn't realize the bluenette was staring at him with concern.

'_I like him… but maybe I went a little too far…' _Johan placed a hand on Judai's shoulder. Judai jumped and instantly faced him. Putting on a fake smile, he tried to laugh off the situation. "Ahahaha! Sorry, did I scare you? Well just forget about it, _Ju-chan_! Hehe, I love saying that!"

Judai just stared at Johan, until finally, he smiled. "Alright then, we got our nicknames picked out, let's go eat now!"

---------

_This feeling… _

_---------_

"Hai, _Ju-chan!_" Johan said while snickering.

"Shutup, _Johan-kun!_" Judai replied teasingly as they ran towards the cafeteria.

---------

_It just gets stronger, with every passing second I'm with him…_

---------

"Ahhh finally! The cafeteria! I think today is Pancake Day too!" Johan exclaimed as he started marching in.

"PANCAKES?! REALLY?! I LOVE PANCAKES!!!" Judai screamed. The European just laughed as he watched his pancake-obsessed friend run into the building. _'Judai… you are just too cute for words…'_

---------

_The way he talks…_

---------

The bluenette sighs and walks in. But as he enters, he sees Judai just standing there watching something. "Hey Judai? What you looking at?"

The brunette turns and a smile instantly graces his face. "Ahahaha, just watching Sho and Jun fight again, look they're over there." Judai pointed at the corner of the room, where Jun and Sho were yelling at trying to get at each other, only to be held back by Kenzan.

Johan just laughs, while Judai turns to him, unable to tear his eyes off his happy expression.

---------

_The way he laughs…_

---------

The bluenette settles down and turns to face Judai. He has a smile on his face, as he stares deeply into his hazel brown eyes, with his own piercing emerald gaze.

---------

_The way he looks at me…_

---------

"Come on, Ju-chan, before they run out!" Johan laughs as he grabbed Judai's hand and started pulling him to the table."

"Ahh! Wait Johan! You're going too fast!" Judai exclaims, attempting to balance himself as he's being dragged.

---------

_The way he holds my hand…_

_---------_

"Oh hey Judai, Johan." Asuka greeted simply with a smile and wave.

"Hi Asuka." Judai said.

"Hey Asuka." Johan joined in.

"Hey, uh… why are you guys holding hands?" she asked curiously.

The Two boys quickly released the other's hands and hid them behind theirs backs, as a red blush spread across their face, and they looked back at each other, hesitantly.

_---------_

_My heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest…_

_---------_

Judai coughed to break the silence. "So anyway… what's with Sho and Jun?"

Asuka stared at Judai and Johan's nervous reaction curiously before answering. "Well, just eat, they'll be at it all day. Something about who's better at hopscotch."

Johan and Judai raised an eyebrow in sync as they faced Sho and Jun.

"You can't use the two-legged method! That's cheating!" Sho accused.

"Ha! The one-legged method just looks ridiculous! And It's not cheating! It's called being strategic!"

"Come on-saurus! Stop fighting already-don!" Kenzan said holding them back.

Asuka, Judai, And Johan sweatdrop.

_---------_

_I feel warm and at peace…_

_---------_

"Well anyway, aren't you gonna eat your pancakes, Ju-chan?" Johan asked teasingly.

The brunette jumped at the sound of the word. "Pancakes?! WHERE?!"

_---------_

_I feel comforted and secure…_

_---------_

"Mmmm! Pam-caces are seeeew guuud!" Judai muffled out with his mouth full. The bluenette watched happily as the brunette stuffed himself. Suddenly, The Japanese froze while he was in the middle of a bite. Without warning, he started coughing violently as he pounded on his own chest.

"J-Judai!" Johan quickly got by his side as he started patting his back forcefully.

_---------_

_He always seems to worry about me…_

_---------_

With one more pat on the back, Judai lurched forward as a pancake flew from his mouth and across the room. He quickly took a deep breath and exhaled. The brunette then turned to face Johan, and smiled while scratching the back of his head nervously. "Ahaha… Arigato Jo-kun."

Johan sighed in relief. "Jeez, Judai, chew your food! And eat slower!"

"Ehehehe, gomen."

Johan sighed, before he looked up and noticed some crumbs around Judai's mouth. "Hey Judai, you have some stuff around your mouth." The European said, while pointing to his mouth, gesturing to where it was.

_---------_

_And I worry about him…_

_---------_

"Really?" Judai questioned. He then started brushing away at his own mouth.

Johan just snickered. "Judai, it's still there."

The brunette pouted, then started brushing at his own mouth again in frustration. Johan laughed again while Judai pouted even more. "You don't have to laugh at me you know!"

"Ahaha, I'm sorry Ju-chan. Here, I'll get it for you." Johan then leaned over and using his hand, brushed away the crumbs around Judai's lips. He sat back down and smiled. "There we go! All gone!" He opened his eyes to find Judai turned around, hiding his red face.

_---------_

_I blush when he touches me, or when I accidentally touch him…_

_---------_

"Ju-chan? Are you alright?" Johan asked with concern in his voice. He walked closer behind Judai and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed under his touch, and his face grew even redder, if that was even possible. "Judai? Your face is red!"

_---------_

_I heat up, at the slightest contact with him…_

_---------_

Johan quickly turned Judai around and placed a hand on his forehead as well as his own. "Judai! You're burning up! I'm getting you in bed right now!" Johan quickly scooped up Judai into his arms and carried him bridal style, starting out the cafeteria.

"J-Johan?!" Judai squeaked in surprise.

"Just rest now Ju-chan, you're sick."

_---------_

_Am I really sick?_

_---------_

Asuka watched as Johan headed towards the exit. "Hey, Johan! The infirmary is the other way!"

Johan paused, but just turned his head around. He smiled. "I know. I'm gonna take care of Judai though." The bluenette walked on, ignoring the gasps and murmurs, and shocked expressions.

Judai was in awe. Johan cared for him like this. He wanted to take care of Judai himself. The brunette sighs in content, as he snuggles his face into Johan's chest. Johan just smiles serenely at the angelic figure in his arms.

_---------_

_Or do I just want to be?_

_---------_

The European finally reached the outside of his room, using one hand, he managed to get it open. He glanced down, but as he did, a smile graced his lips. The figure in his arms, was sound asleep. He slowly walked to his bed, and gently lowered him onto it. The smile was still there, the whole time, as he pulled up the covers on top of the smaller boy.

_----------_

_I cannot escape him, even in my dreams…_

_----------_

Johan pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat. He watched Judai's slow even breathing, as his chest moved up and down. But something hits him… The thought… of how to confess his love for the younger boy. "Judai… how can I tell him without him misunderstanding? Does he even know what love is? How… how… How can I tell the sweetest person in the world that I care for him deeply…"

The bluenette just sighed as he rested his head in his hands as he gazed down at the ground in depression.

_---------_

_But do I even want to escape him?_

_---------_

"Damn it! I don't even know if he's gay! How will I know if he even as remotely similar feelings for me?" Johan whispered under his breath harshly.

_---------_

_No… I want to be with him… forever…_

_---------_

Johan sighed. "Being gay sucks… I still can't believe I fell for my best friend though…" The European slowly rested his head upon the bed, his chin rested on his arms as he watched Judai.

_---------_

_I would even follow him to death… to hell and back if need be…_

_---------_

The European boy smirked tiredly. "Who am I kidding? The question I should ask myself is… Why didn't I… fall… for him… sooner…" The bluenette nodded off, the last image in his mind, was Judai's undisturbed face.

_---------_

_I want to know… I want to know what this feeling is…_

_---------_

Judai's eyes opened slowly. Tiredly, he moaned as he sat up in bed. His blurred vision focused as he turned his head, to see the familiar bluenette, asleep, his head buried in his own arms on his bedside. Judai smiles at the sleeping figure, when suddenly he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read: 9:30 PM.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Johan was by my side all day?" Judai whispered under his breath. Taking in what he realized, he settled and smiled again at the figure on his bedside. He took his hand a brushed away a feral bang of Johan's hair that was covering his face. Suddenly, the bluenette stirred.

His emerald eyes opened slowly as he lifted his head. Upon realizing Judai was up he quickly sat up alert. "Judai! You're up! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Johan."

Johan sighed in relief as he leaned back in the chair. "Thank god…"

Judai suddenly hung his head low. "Hey Johan?" He began in a meek tone.

Johan sat back up curiously. "What Ju-chan?"

"I've been having weird feelings…"

Johan perked up a bit. "Feelings? What kind?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I've never felt these kinds of feeling before. What's weird is, I only feel this way about one person."

"Well, can you try to explain a bit?"

"Well, when I'm with this person, I feel like the happiest guy in the world! But… when I'm not with him, I feel like jumping off a cliff. But even when I feel happy with him, I feel sad at times." Judai turned to look Johan in the eyes.

Johan's gaze softened as he heard these words. _'I'm… too late… someone else, has taken his heart from me…'_

"Johan, you alright?"

The European jumped a bit as he refocused on Judai. "Yea, I'm fine, uh anything else more you can tell me?"

"Well, I can't stop thinking about this person, no matter how hard I try. This person, seems to be everything to me. If this person was to die or disappear, I wouldn't know how to live. I would follow him to death."

Johan just stared in awe at Judai's words. _'He feels this strongly for this person? Who is it?'_

"So Johan, what is this feeling?"

Johan sighed as he took a deep breath. "Judai, it's love…"

_---------_

_It's Love?_

_---------_

"L-Love?!" Judai stammered out. "Y-You mean the kissy, huggy thing between two people?"

Johan eyes widened a bit. "Wow Judai, you actually know what love is?"

Judai nodded eagerly. "Yup! Wait…" Judai suddenly pouted as he pointed a finger at Johan. "Hey! What do you mean actually?!"

Johan laughed as Judai continued yelling at him. But suddenly he quieted down. _'I… I love him? I guess… I really do… It explains everything…'_

_---------_

_I love…_

_---------_

Johan stared at Judai's facial expression. It was serious and he looked deep in thought. "Well Judai, since I told you what your feelings are, can you tell me who it is you have them for?'

Judai looked up. He had his gaze averted slightly, but turned to face Johan's emerald eyes that were filled with intense curiosity. Judai replied, saying only one word.

_---------_

_You…_

_---------_

----------------

**You know the drill, R&R please!**


	6. One Problem after Another

**YamiAlexyuta- I won't be like "other authors" as you put it. I won't go off making excuses like some people, just keep in ind that I am still in school and have lots of work to do.**

**Aiko1318- I will be writing more of it! Glad you like it! **

**NinjaBethi.x.x- glad you like it!**

**Anime-Queen-2011- When there's an evil ending, there should be a good chapter to go along with it!**

**JesseAndersenIsTheCutest- because he's usually the seme(AKA the horny one)**

**iluvrozasXII- where's my piccie?**

**Chaotic Blades- yay he's getting smarter! **

**Quibblez- glad you liked that format!**

**Mazeru Okinata- uh… I know some Japanese but uh… yea… translation please? But anyway I'm assuming it maeans something good. So thx!!! **

**adinda-chan- Yes yes, he's getting smarter by the second**

**Sho-Syrus chan- yay! I got another person hooked! Soon spiritshipping will become a huge empire! laughs maniacally**

**Koneko Mikagami- lol… if I a had penny for everytime u said I love you to me or another author… I would have… about a dollar sumthing? Anyway ty!**

**heavenstar72- cough(update soon)cough**

**yang003- updated!**

**KyoxSakiFan- intense cliffys are fun!**

**Saiyuki729- glad you like it!!!**

**Yumi2482- happy you like it**

**Daaaam…. Finally got all that done. Anyway, ENJOY CHAPPIE!!!**

------------------

**Chapter 6- One Problem after Another**

They both stayed silent for a good 5 min. Finally Johan moved. He lifted his right arm, and using a finger, dug out imaginary things out of his ear. He did the same thing with the other ear when he finally spoke.

"Ahahaha… gomen Ju-chan, I don't think I heard you right. Who was it?"

Judai blushed a deep red and averted his gaze. "I said it was you…"

Johan was stunned. He just sat there as he felt his heart beat louder and harder. "J-Judai… you love me?"

Without warning the smaller brunette boy dove towards Johan and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around him. He was crying, sobbing his heart out into Johan's shirt. Judai's voice was easily heard, despite being muffled by Johan's shirt.

"Johan! I'm sorry! I can't stop loving you! Please! Please don't hate me! Please let me stay your friend! I can't live without you!!! I promise I won't go too far! Just please don't hate me!" Judai continued sobbing loudly into Johan's chest.

He bet he looked so pathetic right now. He was ashamed of himself. Confessing his feelings to his best friend while using him for comfort at the same time. And at this moment, he started hating himself. Hating himself because he may be the cause of him losing his own best friend.

But slowly, He felt an arm wrap around his waist while another one petted his head. His crying stopped as curiosity caused him to pull away softly and lift his tear stained face to face his blue haired friend.

"Judai…" Johan cooed. "How could anyone hate someone as sweet as you?"

A smile slowly came upon the brunette's face. "So you'll stay friends with me?!"

Johan smiled and nodded, which in turn caused Judai to smile even wider, eyes opened wide with joy and happiness.

"But not as best friends anymore Ju-chan…" Johan whispered softly.

Judai's smile slowly disappeared. He turned his head to hide his sad expression. "Well… I guess I do deserve that… But at least you're still my friend…"

Judai was about to break away when suddenly Johan pulled him closer to his body. Judai turned back to face him curiously when Johan took hold of the smaller boy's chin. He gazed deeply into Judai's beautiful chocolate-brown eyes and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

Judai's whole body tensed when he felt a pair of soft lips meet with his. He couldn't believe what was happening. But he calmed down as he felt Johan's hands travel along his body, reassuring him that nothing was wrong.

With that, he melted into the kiss and hesitantly poked his tongue at Johan's lips asking for entrance. His lips parted automatically but Johan's tongue dove into Judai's mouth instead. Searching around frantically, savoring the taste of the younger boy.

They slowly broke apart breathing a bit harder than usual, staring into each other's eyes.

"Judai… I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend." The European boy cooed while stroking Judai's hair."

The brunette's eyes widened in disbelief to what he heard. "Really?" he asked _very_ curiously.

Johan smiled and wrapped his other arm around the smaller boy's waist tightening his embrace. "Really, because I love you too, Ju-chan" Johan said cutely with a smile on his face.

Judai instantly clung to Johan again, causing them to fall over onto the floor.

"Yay! Jo-kun's my boyfriend now!" Judai cheered. But he slowly looked back to the figure that was below him. "Right?"

The bluenette nodded to confirm and quickly sat up to pull the smaller boy onto his lap. Judai shifted himself comfortable in Johan's lap and sighed in content as he leaned his head against Johan's chest.

"Ju-chan?"

"Yea?" Judai replied lazily.

"You're gonna move in with me right?"

Judai lifted his head to look Johan in the face. He smiled. "Of course!"

"Well… how are you gonna get Sho and Kenzan to let you go? I mean at first they thought you were just sleeping over, but if they knew you were gonna move in with me, I don't think they'd let you go…"

Judai smiled and gave Johan a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll let me move in with you!"

---------------

"WHAT?! NOOOOO!!! ANIKI DON'T LEAVE US!!!!" Sho and Kenzan bawled in unison. Right now Johan was standing about 5 feet away from the group whom were just outside the slifer dorms; the group included Sho and Kenzan on the ground clinging onto each of Judai's legs, and Judai currently trying to pry them off.

"S-Sho, Kenzan! Get off! I'm gonna move in with Johan and you two aren't gonna stop me!" Judai screamed.

"YES WE WILL!!!" They yelled back in unison. "WHY ARE YOU MOVING OUT ANYWAY?!

"Well uh…" Judai rubbed the back of his head nervously while turning to face Johan.

He sighed as he saw Johan shook his head. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it a secret, but Judai reluctantly agreed. "Because the beds are softer than our hard, back-breaking bunks!" Judai lied, with great acting I may add.

But even with that argument, Kenzan and Sho refused to let Judai go. Johan sighed as he watched Judai struggle. "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy…" Johan thought aloud.

"What's not gonna be easy?" A voice behind Johan asked curiously.

Johan quickly spun around. "Oh hey Fubuki."

"Yo!" Fubuki said with a smile. "So what's wrong with them?"

Johan sighed again. "Well, Judai wants to move in with me and they don't want him to…"

Fubuki held his chin in thought as he nodded. "Hmmm… well they do see him as their leader, practically a god if you think about it…"

The bluenette sighed again. "Which is why this has proven to become even more difficult…"

"Well why does Judai want to move in with you anyway?"

Johan quickly thought up an excuse. "Well, cuz uh… He likes the softer beds?"

Fubuki nodded in thought again before continuing to interrogate the Crystal Beast master. "Is it the beds he likes or you?"

Johan quickly blushed as he shook his hands I front of him defensively. "No! it's nothing like that! It's ummm… the food?"

Fubuki examined him quickly. Profuse sweating, fidgeting, defensive behavior, blushing of the face, poorly made excuses. The tall brunette quickly pulled back and smiled. He placed a hand on Johan's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry! The master of love always prevails!"

Johan stared at him as he walked away towards the feuding group, when suddenly reality struck him.

Wait… "MASTER OF LOVE?!" Johan screamed out absentmindedly.

"Yo, shortie, dino-boy, with me." Fubuki said simply while pulling both em by the collar into the slifer dorms. Suddenly the dorm slammed as Judai walked next to Johan's side, hugging his arm in the processs.

"What's with Fubuki?" Judai asked Johan curiously.

"I really don't know Judai…" Johan replied currently staring through the slifer dorm windows seeing Fubuki chatting with Kenzan and Sho.

Currently they were just talking, well, Sho and Kenzan were yelling. Fubuki was the only one talking. But suddenly they all shutup when Fubuki crossed his middle and pointer finger together.

Johan just stared at the image in disbelief, but quickly shook it off. "Well, I guess it couldn't be helped…"

The brunette looked at Johan curiously. "What couldn't be helped? What did that sign Fubuki make, mean?"

But Johan ignored Judai when he noticed that Sho and Kenzan didn't stop yelling. Johan watched when suddenly he just gaped at what Fubuki did next.

"Ne, Johan? Why is Fubuki holding himself and making kissy faces?" Judai asked curiously. "Also… why is he sucking on his finger like that? And… why is he licking it all weird too? Also… Why did he just make an "O" with his left hand then with his other hand, stick his finger in it, take it out, then stick it back in over and over again?"

But Johan continued ignoring Judai as his expression turned to one of a bit of irritation.

The next thing they knew, watching through the window. They saw Sho faint. Without warning, The door was slammed open and Kenzan was shoving Judai's luggage into Fubuki's arms. "OKAY! WE GET IT DON! JUST DON'T SAY ANYMORE!!!"

"But I didn't even get to the best part! The whole climax of the process!!!" Fubuki complained as he was being shoved down the stairs.

"SHUTP-SAURUS!" Kenzan yelled one last time before running into the dorm and slamming the door.

Fubuki put on a toothy grin as he walked over to the couple and handed Judai the stuff. "There we go, you can move in with Johan now!"

"Arigato Fubuki-san!!!" Judai said, happily accepting his belongings.

"Fubuki…" Johan growled viciously.

"What?" Fubuki said innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!!!" Johan roared.

Fubuki just smirked at this. "It's not like I was lying…"

"Jo-kun? What's wrong? Fubuki finally got me to be able to stay with you! Why are you being mean to him?" Judai complained.

"Judai… it's something you don't need to know. If you hear this, it'll taint your pure soul forever…"

"What?" Judai asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"Well Judai-chan! It's a very simple process really!" Fubuki said with a smile on his face.

Johan instantly jumped in front of Judai and grabbed the collar of Fubuki's blazer. "NEVER call him chan ever again…"

Fubuki was unfazed by this. "Hai, hai… but you can't stop me from telling him about 'that'"

"'that?'" Judai said curiously. "You mean when boy's private parts get hard?"

Fubuki turned and nodded. "Very good Judai! You know the very first step! Physical attraction!"

"SHUTUP!!!" Johan screamed.

"He's gonna learn about it sooner or later!" Fubuki said as he slipped out of Johan's grip and started running off.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!!!" Johan yelled as he chased Fubuki, fist shaking in the air.

They both left Judai stranded standing alone. But he wasn't feeling lonely. He was curious. Curious more about 'that'.

"What else didn't Jo-kun tell me about?"

------------

**yay! R&R PEOPLE!!! It'll make me happy!**


End file.
